


Of Fabrials and Glyphs

by serenesavagery (windrunnerdreamer)



Series: Adolin Speardancer and Kaladin Kholin [10]
Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windrunnerdreamer/pseuds/serenesavagery
Summary: Kaladin at first, did not like his aunt.And yet, many opinions he had at first, changed with the course of time.
Series: Adolin Speardancer and Kaladin Kholin [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527470
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Of Fabrials and Glyphs

Kaladin wanted to die in a chasm. 

The feast exemplified what made him sick of the Alethi- their fake smiles, false and ridiculous courtesies, hidden politicking and their terrible music. 

At least he could talk with Renarin freely. Renarin was talking to him about a new puzzle he had been working on, when an unpleasant surprise arrived. 

"Ah, Kaladin. Hello, dear," 

Kaladin froze, blinking at the sound of that very familiar, very much disliked voice. 

Navani Kholin was smiling at him. "Hello, Renarin. Together as usual," 

Renarin smiled slightly. "Hello, Mashala." 

Kaladin grit his jaw slightly. His aunt.

She always put him on edge. 

Navani Kholin and Jasnah Kholin were two creatures of the same breed- both were clever and politically deft. However, while Jasnah was infuriating, she could be trusted because she trusted in family. 

Navani however, kept too much secrets for Kaladin's liking. And he did not forget the things she had spoken of his mother. 

Kaladin may have been romantically inept, but he knew that his father had desired for his aunt once. 

That hadn't been easy to forgive and Kaladin still hadn't. 

But still, Navani was family. That much Kaladin would give her. 

_"Family. Place family above all else, Kaladin."_

Remembering thus, Kaladin only nodded stiffly in greeting. "Good day, Mashala." He said calmly, walking off to observe Sadeas. 

* * *

Navani tried not to let Kaladin's coolness hurt her. The boy's behavior was a reflection of her own behavior towards him. 

But it still hurt. 

Kaladin had been an unsmiling child since she had known him, but at least he had had his mother's sweetness back then. 

She remembered how Kaladin had looked after the axehound pups; always tending to them, always making sure no one threw stones at them...

The boy had even punched a man for having disrespected Jasnah. On many occasions, that had bought glimmers of happiness and love on Jasnah's face. 

And of course, Kaladin's love for Renarin knew no bounds. 

Kaladin was a fiercely protective young person, and Navani was seeing that only now. 

Navani sighed, feeling regret wash over her. 

For now, she had someone she wanted to talk to. 

"Hello, Dalinar." She said, smiling at him. 

Dalinar froze and she chuckled. "Your son gave very much the same expression upon seeing me. Then again, he is so like you, is he not?" 

Dalinar grit his jaw as if he were steeling himself for some great battle. Fascinating. 

Kaladin was so like him in the way he had his father's frightening intensity. 

That and those two never smiled unless the occasion demanded for it. 

If only she could reach out to him. 

"He's a much better man than I am." Dalinar said quietly. 

Navani may have agreed with that before, but Dalinar had changed so much that she knew he was wrong. Both were axehounds of the same breed. 

Almighty pity the woman who would be his wife. Or bless her. Depending on how one looked at it. 

* * *

* * *

Kaladin frowned. "You want.... _Aunt Navani,_ to record your visions?" He asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow. 

"You weren't this annoyed at her before," Renarin noted quietly, his voice amused. 

Kaladin clicked his tongue. "Bah, I've never liked her. Too many airs for my taste," he said, scowling. 

Renarin shook his head. "She's not as bad as you think." 

Kaladin rolled his eyes. "No one is ever as bad as _I_ think, so you say." 

He then exhaled, before meeting his father's eyes. 

"Enough, you two. And Kaladin, your aunt is still family. We can trust her with these visions," Dalinar said calmly. 

"I never said she wasn't family. Just that I distrust her habit of keeping too many secrets and talking in riddles." 

Dalinar raised an eyebrow before smiling faintly at Kaladin's annoyed yet peevish tone. 

"Trust her, son. Even if you don't trust me." 

* * *

* * *

"So?" 

Navani winced imperceptibly at Kaladin's rude and short tone. 

"I believe it's better we call for Jasnah, like you said, Dalinar." Navani said, sighing. 

"Surely you must have an analysis of what the vision must be about." Kaladin said, his voice curious yet caustic, folding his arms. 

Navani smiled slightly. "I reserve judgement, Kaladin. Jasnah is the historian, not me." 

Kaladin only looked dissatisfied and restless. 

"I believe you're courting Danlan Morakotha, aren't you?" 

Kaladin went a little red. "And what of it, Aunt?" 

"Kaladin," Dalinar said warningly. 

Kaladin sighed. "Yes, I am." He said, rather miffed. 

Navani smiled. "I've been speaking to her- you've made an excellent choice. She has a mind in that head of hers," 

"That's why Father encouraged me to court her in the first place." Kaladin said blandly. 

Dalinar only rolled his eyes when his son wasn't looking and the gesture made Navani laugh. 

"But to the point, I've heard she's rather fond of-" 

"Avramelons. We had an argument about it." Kaladin said quickly, embarrassed. 

Navani blinked. She was not expecting Kaladin to know about it, oh wait. 

Hadn't he choked on an avramelon once? 

She remembered Evi vehemently refusing to buy avramelons in the market once because...

_"Ah. Um...Kaladin choked on one, last night."_

_Navani winced. "Oh."_

_Choking on an avramelon must have been terrifying to a seven year old._

_"He's not very willing to eat them...."_

"Well, I suppose I'm not pleased that you know about it before I did, but I'm willing to cut my losses. I suppose if you gave some to her, it would be a pleasant surprise, no?" 

Kaladin pursed his lips, thinking about it. "Yeah...I guess that would work," he then narrowed his eyes before shrugging. 

"Fine. I think she'll appreciate it." 

Navani smiled wider. "Excellent. You'll find them in the antechamber guarded by a very bored looking soldier, who seemed more inclined to be sleeping, really,"

Kaladin seemed to be mulling on something before he nodded curtly and left. 

That very same evening, Navani met with Danlan. 

"Why, hello, dear. How are you?" Navani asked, smiling warmly. 

Danlan had a happy blush on her face, chuckling a bit. "Oh, well...not much, Brightness Kholin, but it's something unexpected." 

Navani felt herself grow a bit giddy. "Really?" 

Had...Kaladin really listened to her? 

Danlan laughed. "I don't know, Brightness...for some reason, I got a present." She said, rather shyly. 

Navani raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" 

Danlan seemed to be rather fond of what she was remembering. "Well, Brightness, it was just a present from Kaladin. Nothing much. Just some avramelons, but...he was...affectionate about it. It's a sweet surprise, Brightness." 

Navani chuckled, feeling warm. 

* * *

* * *

The joy she felt on Dalinar hugging her in public was indescribable, yes. 

But facing Kaladin's judgmental eyes was far too much for her. 

"What about Kaladin?" Navani whispered, hesitant. 

Dalinar smiled into her. "I think, he'll warm up to the idea soon enough. Why don't you talk to him?" 

He released her and smiled encouragingly. 

Navani sighed, nodding before facing Kaladin who was bloody, battered and bruised. 

"Kaladin..." 

Kaladin exhaled, looking resigned. 

"Your injuries, Kaladin," Navani said softly, resisting the urge to touch him. 

He nodded. "I haven't suffered much. It's Father who got the worst of it. But...thank you," he said stiffly, looking up and facing her. 

"I know you want to talk to me, Aunt," he continued, swallowing. 

"But...I just need time." 

Navani bowed her head. "I understand. But Kaladin dear, I'm not trying to replace your mother, it's just-" 

Kaladin sighed. "I know. I would have been angry. But it's been a long time. And..." he took a deep breath, closing his eyes before talking again. 

"Mother would have despaired at seeing Father the way he was. The way he is. She wouldn't have wanted him to be alone. And to be honest...Father loves you very much, Aunt. And...I believe you do so too." Kaladin spoke, his words slow and hesitant. 

Navani faced him. "I do, Kaladin. I love your father. And I will not hurt him. You have my word on the tenth name of the Almighty." 

Kaladin smiled slightly. And the sight of that smile was worth all the discoveries of fabrials, to Navani, at that moment. 

And she allowed herself to smile at him. 

* * *

* * *

Aunt Navani was pale. 

Kaladin for one, felt very guilty. He _had_ been rude to her for a good decade.

He allowed himself to walk up to her and smile at her. 

He wasn't sure if the smile came out right. 

"Mashala, I'll be all right." Kaladin said gently, turning back to look at Renarin for a second. 

Renarin nodded encouragingly. 

"I know that. It's just, I worry, dear." Navani said, turning to burn some glyphs. 

Kaladin squinted at them. "Victory and justice?" He asked, feeling touched. 

And to be honest, nostalgic. He remembered the last glyphs his mother had burnt for him. 

_Safety. Love. Hope._

Navani was of course, less sentimental, but it didn't mean she wasn't worried. Kaladin could see that much now. 

She now nodded with a smile. "Yes, dear. Let's pray the Almighty serves you these." She said, her safehand on his shoulder. 

Kaladin nodded. "Thank you, Mashala." He said, meaning it. 

"Good luck, dear." 

* * *

* * *

Kaladin didn't blame Navani for grieving for Jasnah. 

He blamed her for blaming Shallan for it. 

"Mashala, Shallan wasn't responsible for Jasnah dying." Kaladin brings himself to say, finally. 

Navani clenched her fists. 

The worst part is, Kaladin knows exactly what Navani is feeling. 

He holds her hand, gently and carefully. 

"Mashala." Kaladin says softly. 

"What?" Navani finally snaps, looking at him before sighing with regret. 

Kaladin then rests a hand on her shoulder. It's as close as he gets to hugging someone. 

"Mashala, I know _exactly_ how you feel." He says quietly. 

Navani swallows, and Kaladin knows she is about to cry. 

"It's okay to grieve, Mashala. Jasnah...Jasnah is gone," 

Kaladin can feel his own voice breaking- to think that Jasnah Kholin, strong and fierce, protective and ever so wise, was _gone..._

Somedays, he still couldn't believe it. But he had to. 

He had to be strong for everyone else, otherwise he'd fall apart at the seams. 

It hurt so much, that Jasnah was gone. But it wasn't Shallan's fault. 

And yet, Navani was Jasnah's mother. Mothers placed their children above all else. 

And now he had to comfort this grieving mother. 

"I know it hurts. I know, Mashala. I know you think it's unfair that Shallan survived, but you can't think that. You can't. Jasnah wouldn't have it. That's not how Jasnah would want to be remembered, Mashala. She would want you to move on." Kaladin said, his voice gentle as he felt his aunt sob underneath him. 

He held her, shaking as she sobbed. 

"Chana knows that girl didn't have a scrap of sense, storms. She thinks everyone can be like her, having the empathy of a storming corpse, but no! No! It _hurts_ , far more than she could imagine! _Storm it_!" Navani shouted out through sobs, and Kaladin held her. 

"I know, Mashala. I know." 

"My little girl...gone for _good_..." Navani whispered, her voice broken. 

Kaladin swallowed, registering his own tears as he faced that final fact. 

Jasnah Kholin was dead. 

And the only thing he could do was help let a grieving mother grieve. 

He felt useless, but what else could he do? 

Share his grief with this woman. 

And that's what he did. 

"Thank...thank you, Kaladin." Navani whispered after a while of somber silence, smiling sadly up at him. 

He nodded, not trusting himself to speak and let her wipe away his own tears. 

"No, Mashala. Thank you." He said finally, his voice hoarse. 

Navani smiled wider, even though her eyes were red with tears. 

And they sat in that room, hugging each other in a vain attempt to bat away grief. 

* * *

* * *

"Kaladin?" 

Kaladin opened his mouth to snap at Navani, because _Mother's chain was storming missing_ when he saw her worried look. 

It reminded him of his own mother at that moment and he swallowed. 

"It's just....Mashala, I...I can't find Mother's chain," he explained, ashamed of admitting his weakness. 

Navani pursed her lips but rested her safehand on his shoulder. "Kaladin, you are one of the most skilled fighters I have seen. Believe in your own skill, child." She said gently. 

Kaladin wanted to protest badly, but he nodded, trying to let his aunt's soothing voice calm him down. 

"You do that again, one more time, Kaladin Kholin, and by the Almighty, I will _hang you!_ " Navani yelled at him, three hours later, when he was busy recovering at the surgeon's ward. 

Fighting with a screaming Shardblade and four Shardbearers hadn't been easy, but praise the Almighty for Adolin. 

Dalinar smiled a bit, and even Shallan laughed. 

Kaladin winced but did not speak a word. 

And yet, his aunt's presence was somehow the one that calmed him the most. 

* * *

* * *

Navani was grim faced as she burnt five glyphs, and Kaladin didn't dare speak a word. 

Navani Kholin was terrifying at moments like this, and Kaladin, being a man of war, had to admit defeat in moments like these. 

It was his duel against Sadeas, and he was still uncertain what to do with a screaming Shardblade, but at least he had the spear Adolin had given him in their last duel. 

Kaladin squinted at the glyphs once more, feeling something, fear, anxiety, trickle down his back. 

" _Listen_ to me, Kaladin Kholin." Navani said, her voice fierce as she faced him. 

"Get out of this duel alive and not crippled. Win, yes. But come back alive. You hear me, young man? Don't you dare come back as a corpse!" 

Kaladin rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Mashala, you say that as if I actually have any control over-" 

Navani narrowed her eyes, two shards of violet steel. 

Kaladin wisely shut his mouth. "I'll...come back alive. And win the duel." 

Navani nodded, her eyes softening. "Child, please come back safe. I will not lose you, storm the Almighty." 

Kaladin finally chuckled, the tension in him alleviating slightly. 

Amazing, what a couple of late night talks on scholarly works could do to mend a relationship, he thought absently. 

They had talked about his mother as well, and Navani had admitted to many memories, the fond as well as the not so fond. But Kaladin recognized sincerity when he saw it, and that was the first step to unlocking the fabrial that was their relationship. 

The first stroke of the glyph. 

And now, the glyph was nearing completion, and with it, he recognized a certain warmth and satisfaction. 

"Mashala, that's nearly heresy." 

Navani smiled slightly, nostalgic yet sorrowful. 

"I know. Be safe, Kaladin." 

"I will, Mashala." 

* * *

* * *

"I'm happy for you and Shallan, dear." Navani said one day, when she was busy combing out his hair. 

Somehow. The stupid thing had grown to his waist and somehow Kaladin hadn't noticed. 

Navani wouldn't let him out in public without either combing it herself or having him comb it at the threat of...well, any threat by Navani Kholin was terrifying, so that was that. 

That was why he allowed himself to have his hair combed at the age of twenty three. Nothing else- _oh shut up, Syl._

And yet, Shallan had told him it suited him. Even Adolin had an approving comment for it. 

"You are?" Kaladin asked in surprise. 

Navani chuckled. "She makes you smile and she has neither screamed nor slapped you yet," she teased. 

Kaladin did not pout. No, he didn't. 

"And...I see Jasnah in her." Navani said softly, her voice fond. 

Kaladin breathed out, smiling himself. "There's.....something about her." 

Navani only grinned. "Is there now?" 

" _Aunt_ ," 

Navani chuckled. "All right, all right, but I was only jesting, dear. Truly, I'm glad at the way she makes you smile, because Talat knows how difficult _that_ is," 

Kaladin. Did. Not. Pout. 

"It's not that difficult," he mumbled and then felt his face going bright red when he felt his aunt ruffling his hair. 

"Of course not, dear," 

"Now you're just being patronizing," 

"It is my job as a _patron,_ child." 

There was a pregnant silence before Kaladin snickered softly. 

"What?" 

"Well, Aunt- I seem to recall _somebody_ dragging down _my_ sense of humor-" 

"Shush, child," 

Kaladin shut his mouth but he only grinned, feeling like a little kid again. 

* * *

* * *

Kaladin didn't think he'd be present at his father's wedding. Or his aunt's, for obvious reasons. 

And yet, here he was. 

The Stormfather had finished officiating the ceremony, and it was now well, over. 

Kaladin walked over to his aunt and father, smiling at them. 

"Congratulations," he said, trying to contain the happiness he felt at seeing their faces. 

Dalinar looked surprised but heavily gratified, as evident by the singular joyspren that swirled around him. "Thank you, son." 

Navani smiled, and not for the first time, Kaladin remembered how much more beautiful she was when she was in joy.

"Thank you, dear." She said affectionately, hugging him. 

For once, he did not mind being hugged in public. 

He didn't he think he would mind being hugged by his aunt for a very long time. 

* * *

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I'm weak for familial fluff because of writing this, GDI.
> 
> ALSO HAPPY 2020 PEOPLE!!! 
> 
> and Brandon is a legend btw


End file.
